


Mosley's trip

by Sitting_Ducki



Category: NCIS
Genre: Adventure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-21
Updated: 2012-10-22
Packaged: 2017-11-16 19:05:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/542825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sitting_Ducki/pseuds/Sitting_Ducki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kelly's bear gets left behind in Wisconsin while they're making the move from Washington DC to Camp Pendleton he finds adventures along the way.  His tags tell the finder where to mail him but they decide to to deliver him in person.  Will be short chapters but I'm not sure how long it'll be altogether.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Gibbs and Shannon had just moved with 5 year old Kelly to California from DC and everyone was cranky. They didn't get to spend it the way they wanted traveling slowly to see the sights after Gibbs got his marching orders shortly before leaving. Since he wanted to get them settled into Camp Pendleton before he left they had to travel quickly. “Daddy!”

Gibbs sighs, “What's wrong Kel?”

Kelly was near tears, “I can't find Mosey. We forgot him somewhere.”

Gibbs groans thinking of Kelly's bear she had since she was born, “Where did you see him last?”

Kelly sniffs, “In New York when we stopped off at the ferry but then mommy packed him away and said that we'd get him when we got home. He's not in the truck.”

Gibbs picks her up and goes looking for Shannon who's turning everything upside down, “Shan …?”

Shannon frowns, “I know that bear should be here. Nothing else is missing and how could ...”

Gibbs could tell she remembered something, “What is it Shan?”

She sighs, “When we stopped in Wisconsin for the night I took him out of the truck and when I got into the room Kelly was asleep so I put him away. I don't remember if I got him back from there.”

Kelly bursts into tears, “You lost my bear mommy?”

Shannon hugs her, “Oh baby, I'm sorry I thought you wanted him but I forgot all about him.” Kelly pulls away from her and runs into what's going to be her room. “I feel so bad for her. I didn't mean to leave him behind.”

Gibbs hugs her, “I know but he might get home.”

Shannon huffs, “How? I lost our daughters best friend Jethro she's never going to forgive me.”

Gibbs chuckles, “I doubt that and we attached all that contact information right? So he could always be returned right? I updated it as soon as we had the location of where we were moving. We just have to hope that someone finds him and will bring him home.”

Shannon nods, “What are we going to do about Kelly though?”

Gibbs sighs, “Well I'm going to talk to her and offer to take her to get a new bear for now. We can squeeze out a little to make her happy.”

Shannon sighs, “I hope so.”

Gibbs went into the room where Kelly was crying on the bed, “I want Mosley daddy.”

Gibbs hugs her, “I know baby but remember when I wrote that stuff on his tags?” Kelly picked out a luggage tag for him when she was old enough to understand the move and it attached to his collar. “I put our address here so we have to wait for someone to mail him back here.”

Kelly sniffs, “Do you think they will?”

Gibbs nods, “If they see him they'll know that you love him and miss him. We just have to wait for him to come home.” Kelly didn't want another bear but she also forgave Shannon for losing Mosley. She just hoped he would be home soon.


	2. Chapter 2

A few days later a letter with a picture came addressed to Mosley Gibbs' mommy.

Mommy~  
Sorry I got lost but I fell behind but I found some nice people who will get me home. I am safe and they're taking good care of me. We had to go to New York first and I got to see the statue of Liberty and fire works. They were pretty but I miss you a lot. Don't worry about me I will see you soon. I also got you a cool souvenir but I'll keep it safe until I get home.

Mosley Gibbs

The picture was of Mosley sitting on a ferry with the statue of liberty behind him. Kelly frowns, “He's scared of the water. What if he falls in there?”

Gibbs smiles, “They'll know and take good care of him Kelly. See he just doesn't want you to worry about him. He looks happy doesn't he?”

Kelly looks at the picture, “Yeah but … what if they lose him?”

Shannon sighs, “I don't think they'll lose him. He'll come home soon and you'll see he's really okay. Kelly seems okay by this and put the picture up on her wall.

A few days later another letter arrives.

Mommy~   
I'm in Florida now but I am okay. My new friends are visiting family because they're going to have a baby soon and the mom won't be able to travel soon. She's got a big tummy and the baby kicks a lot. They said his name is Colin but I like your name better. We went to the beach where we saw lots of fish and we built sand castles so it was fun. I went swimming but I'm fine and a bath later and I was nice and clean again. Don't worry I'll be on my way soon.

Mosley Gibbs

Kelly was shocked, “He doesn't know how to swim daddy. What if he drowned or something?”

Gibbs smiles, “But he didn't and the others were probably swimming so he wanted to swim too. I'm sure that they're taking good care of him. What's doing in the picture today?”

There were two pictures one of Mosley wearing swim trunks sitting next to a sand castle and the other with him lying down buried in the sand. “Ew he's going to get sand all over himself.”

Shannon chuckles, “That's probably why he went swimming so he could get the sand off. At least he's clean now.”

Kelly nods, “He looks happy. Do you think he's having fun still?”

Shannon nods, “You have fun when you go to the beach don't you?”

Kelly nods, “Uh huh but I have fun with daddy. When do you think he's coming home?”

Gibbs sighs, “Probably not for a while but I'm sure he'll write to you so you see how much fun he's having.” He sure hoped they kept their promise of bringing him home and would keep writing Kelly letters. She kept the letters in the box Shannon got her for the letters and put the two new pictures on her wall.


End file.
